I'm ready to go
by daughter-0f-apollo
Summary: **ONE SHOT** After two years of looking for her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, after he closed the doors of death, Annabeth Chase gave up hope. She thinks her boyfriend is dead, and she ready to meet him there. But then Piper finally finds Percy and he find Annabeth with a knife almost in her heart, what will happen between the couple?


**So this is a Percabeth one shot! I really hope you enjoy! -Lauren**

**DISCLAIMER: im a girl in middle school, rick is a grown up man, do the math.**

ANNABETH' S POV

I grabbed my knife and held it to my heart as I cried. Percy, my everything, had been gone for two years. He risked his life to close the Doors of Death from the inside, and we still haven't found him. Nico's not even sure if he's alive. I sobbed some more. I was in the stables where no one could hopeful find me for a while after I passed. I was ready to leave this world. I cried more. I thought back to the last time I saw him.

_We had finally reached the doors. I saw Piper, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Frank, and Nico in the space between the doors. My clothes were ripped up and I had scars and fresh cuts all over my body but I didn't care. I ran to them. They smiled at me and I smiled back, the first time in weeks. I hugged them all once, crying tears of joy. I saw Percy come up behind me and he nodded at Nico and then Nico pinned my arms behind my back. "What are you doing Nico?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I tried to rip my arms out of his grasp but I was weak from weeks in Tartarus. I looked at Percy for help, but he was still on the Underworld side of the doors. I gave him a questioning looked but he just mouthed something at me then he started to closed the doors. I panicked and struggled against Nico arms. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Percy shut the doors. I broke out of Nico grasp right when he shut the doors and I ran up to them. I pounded on the doors. "No! No! No! Percy!" I said crying, I fell to my knees. Everyone surrounded me but I zoned out, sobbing on the floor, thinking about what he mouthed to me: I love you._

I sobbed more. He said he loved me and I couldn't say it back. I was ready to leave, I wanted to meet Percy in the Underworld. I couldn't bring myself to do it though. Percy would want me to be strong but after two years of being strong some people just break. I was one of those people. I just wanted Percy back. Was that to much to ask?

LEO'S POV

I searched the land below for Percy. I had a feeling that we would find him soon. I wasn't sure why but I had started looked extra hard. I lowered the Argo II so it was close to the ground. He had everyone looking at the ground for any signs of Percy. I couldn't find Annabeth though which was really strange, usually we would have to force her to go to bed or eat. "Hey! I see something!" Nico yelled excitedly. Everyone dashed over there to see someone waving their hands in the air under them. I ran over to the control station and started to land the ship.

"I think its Percy!" Piper yelled. I wanted to run over there and see but I had to focus on the controls.

A minute or so later I landed the plane. Everyone ran out and looked for the person we saw. "Nico?! Hazel?! Frank?! Everyone?!" I heard a voice that I haven't heard in two years say behind me. Everyone turned around.

"Percy!" Hazel squeaked as everyone ran up to him and hugged him. He was covered in cuts and scars but most were healed. His shirt and pants wear in shreds and he was only wearing one shoe but he was smiling like a manic.

"Oh gods where have you been!" Nico said.

"Well I was in Tartarus for awhile then I found a opening and I was able to get out. And wheres Annabeth?" Percy said.

"I'm not sure, we couldn't find her this morning." I said.

"Well come on! I need to find her!" Percy said running to the ship.

ANNABETH'S POV

I took out the piece of paper I had wrote before. It had all my goodbyes and final wishes on it. I put the point of the knife to my heart. It was time to go. "Annabeth?" I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. My knife cluttered to the floor. Someone poked there head in the room. I looked at the familiar sea green eyes and shaggy jet black hair. A smile that said trouble all over it. I looked at him in awe.

"P-P-Percy?" I stuttered. He ran over to me hair hugged and kissed me on the lips. I tasted the familiar taste of seawater. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He took his lips off mine and put his forehead again mine. "I've missed you so much. I thought about you everyday. I love you so much Annabeth." He said.

"I love you too Percy." I said, "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm here now and thats all that matters. What where you doing in here?" He said looking around. His eyes fixed on the knife and letter. "A-Annabeth, you didn't." He said looking me in the eyes. I turned my gaze to the floor. "Did you try to do this because of me?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head slowly. "Annabeth..." He said. He grabbed me and put my head to his chest. I cried softly.

"I'm sorry Percy. After two years I broke. I needed you back in my life." I cried more. "I'm never leaving again. We are going back to camp and we are going to spend to rest of our lives together, be-because I want you to m-marry me." He said. I gasped and smiled. I put my lips to his with all the passion I had. "I take that as a yes." Percy said grinning like a manic.

We walked up stairs hand in hand. I probably looked like a mess, tear stained face and messed up hair, but I didn't care at all. I have my Seaweed Brain back.

Everyone was in the kitchen when we found them. I sat down and grabbed a plate. I haven't ate in awhile, I had been looking for Percy. I have given up hope yesterday, I thought by know he would be dead. "Where have you been Annabeth?" Piper asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell them or not but Percy answered for me.

"She was in the stables, looking for me down there. She saw me so she started crying in joy." I nodded.

"Yea, I was too shocked to move until Percy found me." I continued on his lie. Piper cooed.

"Thats so sweet!" She said. Finally let her inner Aphrodite come out.

"Where did that come from?!" Leo gasped. "You're turning into one of them! No!" he continued, dragging out the O. Everyone laughed and went back to eating. It felt good to smile again, I hadn't smiled in months.

PROLOGUE

I finished putting on my dress. It was really simple. It was a strapless fitted dress that went out at my knees. It was white and had no lace or jewels, it was just a smooth white all over. Piper started to do my hair. She had let it have its natural curl and then she put half up and left half down. She finished it by putting a veil in it that fell all the way to the floor."Thanks Piper, it looks great."

"No prob! Now makeup!" She said.

She finished my makeup and turned me around to look at myself. I gasped at what I saw. It was really simple make up but it looked great. My eyes had a little bit of eyeliner and some gray eyeshadow. My eyelashes had some mascara on them, making them look really long. My lips were a light shade of red. She had put a little bit of blush on my cheeks too. It looked perfect with the dress and hair. I got up and hugged Piper. "Thank you!" I said.

"Its no problem! You deserve to look amazing on your wedding day! Now I have to get ready!" She said. I smiled. She was one of my bridesmaids along with Hazel, Rachel(yes, we are friends now), Katie, Thalia, and Renya(the camps had made up and Renya and I were good friends). I got my bouquet, make by Katie, and stood in front of the long mirror. I felt beautiful.

I stood by the doors, in line to wake down the aisle. The bridesmaids were going before me and then I would wake out. Piper, the girl before me, waked out. I breathed heavily. I was so nervous, and I have fought tons of monsters! I waited a few seconds and laced my elbow through my dads. We walked out the doors, him leading me down the aisle. I locked eyes with Percy. He smiled at me. The smile I get to see everyday for the rest of my life. I looked to his side and saw his groomsmen: Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, Travis, and Conner. We got to the end of the walkway. My dad handed me off the Percy, with tears in his eyes. "You look beautiful." Percy whispered in my ear as he led me up to the alter. I blushed and smiled. We face each other and held hands. The priest started saying the stuff they say but I wasn't listening. I was just staring at Percy. His amazing sea green eyes, his unruly hair, his lips that I just wanted to kiss. He was wearing a suit, with a green tie. I smiled. "Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wed wife?" The priest said. "I do." He replied, not taking his gaze away from mine. "Do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wed husband?" The priest asked me. I took a shaky breath and replied, "I do."

**So thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think, even if its bad! I want to know what people really think about my writing! -L **


End file.
